La liste des choses interdites à Marluxia
by Zexyback
Summary: Certains membres de l'Organisation se croient tout permit. Pour y remédier, Xemnas les oblige à tenir une liste de ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus refaire  ou tenter de faire . Et celle ci est tout spécialement valable pour le futur traître : Marluxia !


**Crédits :** _les personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix et à Disney_

_Après la liste de Zexion, je me suis lancé dans celle de Marluxia, le numéro XI, l'Assassin Sublime, le traître, le rose... Bref, un des membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre. Pour ceux qui ont lu la liste du numéro VI, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que je me suis moins amusé à écrire cette liste : en effet, ce cher numéro XI a beaucoup moins de prétextes amusants ou qui peuvent prêter au comique. Si Zexion a de la malice et de l'humour, Marluxia en a largement moins... Enfin, juste pour vous éviter d'être déçu par ce texte. Mais l'Assassin étant un de mes membres favoris, je me devais de lui faire une liste, que je vais vous laisser lire tout de suite !_

* * *

><p>-Ce n'est pas en demandant d'avoir la charge du manoir Oblivion quarante-sept fois que je l'aurai : je dois faire mes preuves d'abord.<p>

- Je n'ai pas le droit de tuer un autre membre de l'Organisation.

- Il ne m'est pas permit de faire pousser dans ma serre dans plantes toxicologiques afin de les vendre.

- Parce que ce n'est pas légal.

- Même si cela nous rendra richissimes.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de manger des fruits dans les couloirs.

- Et tout spécialement des bananes.

- Parce que j'ai la désagréable habitude de laisser traîner les peaux par terre, ce qui peut-être dangereux.

- Surtout au sommet des escaliers.

- En particulier ceux qu'emprunte régulièrement Xemnas.

- Et que c'est un heureux hasard si juste au moment où notre leader allait descendre, Demyx a monté cet escalier quatre à quatre, et a malencontreusement glissé à la place de Xemnas.

- Je ne dois pas refuser de passer le balai derrière moi chaque fois que je laisse des pétales s'échapper de mon manteau.

- Même si ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est mon élément et qu'il y a encore plusieurs choses que je ne contrôle pas.

- Je ne dois pas tuer un autre membre de l'Organisation, même s'il m'a insulté.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me teindre les cheveux d'une autre couleur, ni même de changer de coupe.

- Car l'Organisation n'est pas un salon de beauté.

- Même si j'en ai assez que tout le monde me fasse des remarques sur une couleur de cheveux que je n'ai pas choisi de mon plein gré.

- Je ne dois pas demander à Zexion de m'apprendre le sort qui permet de tuer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi en un coup.

- Même si c'est juste pour tuer les mouches et les pucerons dans ma serre. Vraiment.

- Je ne dois pas demander à Naminé d'effacer la mémoire de Xemnas pour lui faire croire qu'il m'a remit les pleins pouvoirs pour l'Organisation.

- Même si c'était pour une blague de 1er Avril qui m'avait parue très amusante.

- Et même si ce n'était pas le 1er Avril quand j'ai voulu le faire.

- Je ne dois pas tuer très lentement un autre membre de l'Organisation.

- Le livre "120 méthodes pour manipuler votre entourage" n'est pas à moi. Je n'ai pas à corner les pages, surligner au fluo certains passages, ou même le garder dans ma chambre plus de trois semaines d'affilé.

- Je dois arrêter de faire des phrases commençant par "Si j'étais le chef de l'Organisation...".

- Même si c'est purement pour donner mon avis personnel. Cela n'implique en rien un désir d'être le Supérieur, loin de là.

- Je ne dois pas faire pousser une plante carnivore dans ma serre.

- Et encore moins lui donner de la nourriture en forme de tête de Vexen.

- Même si c'était juste pour vérifier si j'étais doué pour faire de la nourriture artistique.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de tuer un autre membre de l'Organisation, même s'il m'a insulté, et qu'il le mérite.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de donner des rendez-vous à Larxene dans la bibliothèque, à deux heures du matin.

- Même si c'était purement pour discuter de la mission du lendemain.

- Et aussi du livre "Toutes les méthodes pour vaincre un empereur maléfique", qu'elle avait trouvé très intéressant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me nourrir exclusivement de la nourriture de ma serre.

- Parce que les autres membres pourraient penser (à mauvais titre) que j'ai empoisonné leur repas.

- Je ne dois pas verrouiller l'armoire des produits du laboratoire de Vexen, puis cacher la clé après.

- Même si c'est pour son bien : qui sait si un jour il ne se blessera pas avec ces produits dangereux ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vainc un supérieur en combat singulier que j'ai le droit de prendre son rang.

- Cela est tout spécialement valable pour Saix. Il restera le seul second de l'Ordre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de fonder ou de rejoindre une quelconque association, tels que les hippies ou des écologistes, d'en devenir son leader puis d'utiliser cette influence pour avoir d'avantage de privilèges dans l'Organisation.

- Je ne peux pas ramener au château des humaines, même si elles m'avaient parues sympathiques.

- Et le fait qu'elles vendent des fleurs n'est pas un critère suffisant.

- Je ne dois pas encourager les jeunes membres à écouter du hard-rock, du métal, ou du dead punk.

- Surtout si les chansons en question parlent d'un quelconque supérieur qu'il faut abattre.

- De la même façon, je n'ai pas le droit de lire à haute voix des livres révolutionnaires.

- Même s'ils font partie de notre culture.

- Je ne dois pas dire à Luxord que je l'aiderai à fonder un casino dans la citadelle s'il fait ce que je lui dit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de décorer la chambre de mes supérieurs avec des fleurs.

- Surtout si elles sont toxiques.

- Même si je pensais en toute bonne foi qu'elles n'avaient aucun effet sur les similis.

- Il m'est interdit de faire des paris stupides avec Xigbar, comme par exemple "si je gagne tu me laisseras être le numéro II pendant trois semaines".

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parfumer les produits que j'utilise quand je suis de corvée de nettoyage.

- Parce que Xaldin ne supporte pas l'odeur de la vanille.

- Et Lexaeus celle de la menthe.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de tenir une réunion avec Larxene pendant plus de quatre heures.

- Parce qu'elle a aussi des devoirs à tenir, et le fait d'être avec moi n'est pas une excuse valable pour ne pas les faire.

- Quand nous sommes en mission, je n'ai pas le droit d'ordonner à Axel de faire un feu de camp, pour que l'équipe puisse manger de l'ananas grillé.

- Même si c'est délicieux.

- Dans la même optique, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser les autres membres se débrouiller seuls en mission.

- Surtout s'ils sont en train de se faire dévorer par une plante carnivore géante.

- Et même si c'est un membre fondateur, ou Saix.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'Organisation pour créer mon propre groupe de similis.

- Même si ce deuxième groupe serait en fait un soutien du premier, et l'aiderait dans son but. Il n'aurait en aucun cas le but de renverser l'Organisation, loin de là.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de défier un autre membre en un combat à mort parce qu'il m'a marché sur le pied sans le faire exprès.

- Surtout s'il s'agit des numéros IV, II, III, V, VI et VII.

- Et je pourrai faire plus attention à ne pas laisser mes pieds se mettre malencontreusement devant eux.

- Mes relations avec Larxene doivent rester professionnelles.

- Parce que certains membres commencent à douter de nos rapport.

- Même si en toute bonne foi, en étant simili je ne vois pas comment nos relations pourraient être autres. Les membres en question ont dû lire des livres qu'il ne faut pas lire.

- Écrire cette liste et la respecter ne me donnera pas le droit d'être le second de l'Organisation.

* * *

><p><em>Fini ! J'espère que malgré tout cette liste vous aura plu, et que vous aurez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Marluxia !<em>


End file.
